1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting building block, and in particular to the light-emitting building block having a light member and an electricity connection unit received therein and when multiple building blocks are connected to each other, the electricity connection units are connected to transfer power to the light members.
2. The Prior Arts
Although modern toys or video games provide more vivid entertainment than traditional toys, some traditional toys, such as building blocks, still attract many parents and children. Playing the building blocks can improve hand-eye coordination of young children. Moreover, the building blocks can be assembled and connected in many ways, which is fun. Children and adults both can use bricks in various shapes to create anything and everything, such as vehicles, buildings, and even robots. Therefore, the building block is still one of most popular toys across all ages.
Although the conventional building blocks provide entertainment and stimulate creativity, the building blocks can be improved to attract more children to play. One of schemes to attract attention of the children is to provide a light-emitting building block. The improved building blocks can illuminate when they are connected to each other and still has a structure not too complicated.